Not a Problem
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Shawn's sick and both he and Hunter are stranded in a car that won't start in bitter cold climate. What to do.


Not a Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, however much I wish I did.

Author's note: I'm sorry guys, I've discontinued many for my fics but the thing is the only things I have time to write are little oneshots because of my busy schedule. Rest assured I will continue them as soon as the opprotunity presents itself. In the mean time, enjoy my little oneshots.

"Damn!" Hunter swore, hitting the steering wheel of his rental car which was stubbornly refusing to start. Shawn flinched as the word reverberated through the air, his already throbbing head protesting at the shout of anger. He hated steel chair shots and the one that Rated RKO had seen fit to give him earlier that evening was a doosy. Not counting the fact that he'd been a bit under the weather this last few day. Who's bright idea was it to schedule 2 weeks worth of shows in increasingly cold climates? He was a Texan, he and cold did not, and would not mix. Ever.

"Sorry Shawn, how's the headache coming?" Hunter asked, sympatheticly.

"Very badly." he grumbled. Hunter nodded.

"Well, we won't be going anywhere anytime soon." he informed his friend, prompting a groan from The Heartbreaker. "Hey don't blame me, blame the goddamn snow storm!"

"Its freezing." Shawn said shivering. Hunter frowned. It was a bit chilly in the car, but not cold enough for Shawn to be shivering as he was.

"You feeling alright Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"Its cold, we're stranded, and I'm freezing, but besides that I'm fucking wonderful!" Shawn growled. Stupid question.

"Shawn, its not that cold in here." Hunter said, his concern deepening. Shawn turned his head toward him for the first time. His skin was pale and clammy, despite the fact that he was shivering like mad, sweat dripped down his forehead, and his blue eyes were slightly glazed.

"Shawn...?" Shawn's eyes seemed to go slightly out of focus. He closed and reopened them, trying to clear his head of the fog that seemed to penetrate it. Hunter leaned over to get a close look at him.

"I'm fine Hunt." Shawn assured him, unconvincingly. Hunter snorted at the statement. What was Shawn trying to pull? They'd been friends for too long for him to not notice. He was suprised he hadn't seen it earlier.

"Bull." Hunter stated. He reached over and lay his hand against Shawn's cheek. He was suprised at how warm his friend was.

"You're running a fever." he said.

"No I'm not." Shawn protested, curling up slightly. He was still shivering.

"Yes you are Shawn, stop trying to hide it. You're sick." Shawn shook his head and opened his mouth to argue but began to cough instead. Hunter patted him on the back, waiting for the fit to subside. As soon as it had, he looked at Shawn with a raised eyebrow.

"You were saying?" Shawn lowered his head slightly.

"Its not a problem."

"Why didn't you say anything Shawn? You know that if Vince had known, he would've postponed our match tonight." Shawn mumbled something almost inaudible.

"Didn't wanna let who down?" Hunter asked, only having caught a few words.

"Vince, the Company, the fans, you." You. That hit Hunter straight in the face.

"Shawn, why would you think that postponing a match because you're sick would let me down? I'm your best friend."

"Makes me weak." Shawn whispered. Hunter almost laughed. Shawn? Weak? As if.

"Shawn, it doesn't make you weak, it makes you human." Shawn looked at him.

"You don't think I'm weak?" Hunter sighed. He'd thought that Shawn was over his self doubt thing. Apparently not.

"No Shawn, I don't think you're weak. I think you're one of the strongest people I know." Shawn stared at him.

"Funny." he said. "That's what I always thought about you." Hunter laughed.

"I'll be right back Shawn." he opened the car door and walked around to the back. Popping the trunk, he grabbed some blankets and slammed it shut again. He opened the door to the back seat and stared to arrange the blankets, folding one up into a pillow.

"Come 'ere Shawn." He said, closing the door behind him and motioning Shawn to crawl back there with him. Crawling over the seat, nearing falling into Hunter's lap as he did, Shawn made it over and lay down on the blankets. Hunter covered him up with all but one of the remaining blankets. Hunter wrapped the last blanket around himself and made himself comfortable sitting on the car floor near Shawn's head.

"Hunt?" Shawn whimpered.

"Yeah Shawn?" The Game asked.

"Do you have any water?" Hunter reached under the seat and pulled out a water bottle. He helped Shawn sit up a little and uncapped it for him. Shawn drank half the bottle in nearly three gulps.

"Whoa, slow down Shawn. You're gonna make yourself sick." Hunter urged. Shawn nodded and took a few more sips before handing the bottle back to Hunter and laying back down.

"Get some rest Shawn." Hunter said. Shawn nodded sleepily and his eyes slid shut with little effort. Hunter glanced at the digital read out on his watch. 1:00 am. Vince and their other friends would be worried when they realized that neither Hunter or Shawn had reached their destination of the Embasy Suites Hotel. Hunter blinked as sleep was slowly claiming him as well. He'd just take a small nap and then continue to care for Shawn. Hunter closed his eyes with the intention of waking up in fifteen minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hunter was woken by an annoying knocking.

"Go 'way Steph, 'm tryin' ta sleep." he mumbled. The knocking continued. Hunter raised his head and saw that he was still in the car. He was confused for a moment until the events of last night came rushing back. He turned to the window to see a very concerned Shane McMahon. He looked over to the seat beside him to see that Shawn was still fast asleep. He sighed and opened the car door, stepping out into the sunlight.

"Thank God, Hunter." Shane said. "Dad and I were worried when you and Shawn didn't check in last night. We've had people everywhere looking for you. What happend?" Hunter sighed and explained what had transpired the night before.

"How is he now?" Shane asked. Hunter leant down and rested the back of his hand against The Heartbreak Kid's forehead.

"He's still warm." Hunter stated. Shane nodded.

"Why don't we get him to the hotel and into bed, Steph's worried sick about you Hunter." He nodded and shook Shawn gently.

"Bug off." he moaned.

"Come on Shawn, Shane's gonna take us back to the hotel. We'll get you into a proper bed, and how about a warm bath?" Hunter coaxed. Shawn opened his eyes blurrily.

"Ok." he mumbled. With Shane's help, they got him out and into Shane's limo, and finally, back to the hotel. Steph met them as Hunter stepped out with a shriek.

"GOD! WHERE YOU!? I WAS SOOO WORRIED HUNTER! THANK GOD YOU'RE OK! WHAT HAPPEND!" After calming his wife and assuring her and Vince that both he and Shawn were ok despite the fact that Shawn was sick, he helped Shawn to his room and into a warm bath just as he had promised.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hunter?" Shawn said, hours later as he lay in bed, drowsy from the medicine he'd been given.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking care of me last night." Hunter smiled.

"Its not a problem."


End file.
